the new infected
by dino kid
Summary: Medusa has created a new and more dangerous Infected It looks nothing like an infected. now that it's killed her and is running around looking like human it's found a friend, a Hunter. now the two have to help each other to survive and not get killed.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright! This is my first ever crossover so I expect you all to be nice about it.**

**Warnings- language, blood, violence, zombie attacks, people killing zombies, zombies killing people, zombie killing zombie.**

**Disclaimers- I do not own Soul Eater or Left4Dead (I don't even have the game, I'm saving up to buy it and an Xbox thought)**

**Owners- I do own the idea of this story though.**

"That bastard! How dare she do this!" Maka muttered as the gang headed towards the Death Room. Kid nodded equally mad.

Death had said he had found something of Medusas that we should see, Maka and Kid, still pissed at her for taking Crona back and from them.

As they entered the room they found Death not his usual happy self. It might have been because the infected were getting closer to Nevada. Majority of the two star, and three- star meisters and weapons had gone out to kill the infected and find any survivors and bring them back to Death City including the death scythes but Spirit and Marie who were stationed here in case the infection got to Death City.

"What is it father?" Kid asked and Death looked away from the TV.

"This is a video diary that Medusa did that one of the meisters looking for survivors found it. it was taken last week from the date it mentions." Death said. "I think you should all see this." He said and moved away from the TV so they could see it and pressed play.

It was in a dark room not much light, but you could see Medusa very clearly from in front of the camera. Anger filled Kid and Maka to the brim with seeing that.

Medusa began speaking. "I have been studying the infected for the past two months now." She started. "examining DNA from them and blood samples in order to create a being powerful enough to eradicate all the infected from the world."

Well at least she was working for a good goal this time that was helpful.

"I have finally done it, I created a unique infected." She said with an evil smile. "Bones strong enough that it's impossible to break. Fast healing, and the ability to have the bones regenerate and become spikes out of the body and become weapons." She said and the video went a little scratchy for a moment. "The bones of this infected is it's main weapon, after creating it by inserting the genetic material into a human test subject, the human became the only infected of this kind. I have had it bite others to see if it could create other infected like it but it seems unable to pass on the infection to others."

Well that was a relief, if all the other infected died then no fear of this one getting others infected.

"It looks nothing like an infected, no decaying skin, nothing that would make a survivor think it was a infected. The only thing that makes it look like an infected is the fang like teeth and claws." She said. "it has the hunters strength in legs, the tanks upper body strength, the chargers speed and much more, I call this new infected the Shredder because it's taken a liking to shredding anything it fights using it's bones."

"I have pit it against many infected and it's won every time, I have also found that the bones are able to change form and can reach up to ten feet at most in length. Each and every bone it can alter at its will. Its bones pierce through its body and anything in it's way to reach out of the skin as a weapon, but it seems that the body heals with such speed that the bones do no harm."

"This new infected has the intellect of from before it was an infected and the infection hasn't changed is mind to make it act like a mindless zombie for it actually understands everything I say and has full memories it would seem of it's human life. It is smart enough to read a novel and can plan out strategies and speak English. But it seems to have trouble fighting its instincts to act like an infected." Medusa said and the video was over.

"So….she made a new infected that she has under her control?" Kid asked and was wondering who this 'human test subject' was that she made into the shredder.

"She 'had' under her control, that is why I want you to see this next video, taken just two days later." He said and popped in another tape.

Medusa seemed terrified and you could hear a bloodthirsty screech in the background.

"I have lost control over the shredder. I don't know what happened but it is going on a rampage killing everything in site. It seems to be letting its infected side get the better of it. the shredder is no longer an appropriate name for it. Spike is the better term for it. It's getting smarter, it's realized it is more powerful then me and is going to prove it. for anyone who sees this video listen well." She said and her fear went up a few. "Beware of the Spike." She said but suddenly something pierce through her, somthings to be exact, there were three spikes going through her body covered in blood, they soon went back through as though someone was taking them out of her.

Medusa fell dead and you could just make out the outline of a person, the person looked up and you could see blood red eyes and a screech emitted through the being before it destroyed the camera with the bone that was protruding out of it's hand.

So that was the Spike or once known as Shredder.

"Medusas own experiment killed her and I don't think we could stop this thing. We need to get it destroyed quickly." Death said his tone serious, suddenly it was buoyant again. "Medusa was terrible at choosing names, the Spike? The Shredder? Both awful names." He said. "I want you all to go and look for it and try to capture it. Kid, Blackstar, Maka, you three are immune to the infection. Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Soul, you should be safe in weapon form." Death said smiling and looked at Kid and Maka. "Besides you might find Crona, she was also immune to the infection so she should be safe plus she has Ragnarok so she can fight of the Infected." He said.

"We will do it." Everyone said, Kid and Maka happily for the fact they might find Crona.

**Alright for those who didn't figure it out, Kid likes Crona, Maka is still pissed at losing her best friend (Crona) to Medusa So there is a slight KidXCrona in this.**

**I need a name for the new infected! Does anyone have any suggestions? If so please say them!**

**Also this is the information of the new infected name is blank cuz it has no name yet.**

**Name-_**

**Special infected**

**Unique one of a kind.**

**Can regenerate bones and bones can grow and become weapons sharp enough to cut through metal. Can jump almost as high as a hunter and is just one foot short in length it can jump compared to a hunter. Has the strength of a Tank and the speed to boot. Can use it's bones as a weapon and a shield and by seeing the solo weapons it sometimes mimics there fighting style using its bones as a weapon (Girikos sawfoot and Justins guillotine blade)**

**Can think like a human but has to force the instincts of the Infected down. Doesn't look like an infected and most of the time people realize it's an Infected a second to late.**

**Anyways please reveiew!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! I have found a new name for the Infected Medusa made and you shall find out what it is in THIS chapter!**

**Oh and **_"This" _**is when the infected are talking to each other in there language.**

**A **hunter was running around, searching for any Survivors to eat. Food had become scarce, and Infected were disappearing every day now. It was strange, they would find some remains of the infected but never actually see what had happened to them. It was very confusing.

He leapt from building and paused when on another building. He opened his mouth and smelled something that smelled oddly of a survivor, but also had the scent he couldn't put his finger on.

Following the scent he caught glimpses of blood being splayed into the air and could also see some of his fellow Infected. Maybe they found a survivor and were eating. He hoped they didn't mind sharing it.

He jumped down into the ally only to get a surprise. The infected were not the ones killing the person, it was the person killing them.

He hid behind the corner watching with interest. The person was wearing ripped up pants and a grey hoodie that was also ripped, the hood was down and covering the face like all hunters do with there hoodies and was covered in blood.

A hunter leapt out at it from behind letting out a growl as it was about to pounce only to receive spikes going straight through it.

The spikes were coming from the persons back making more rips in the hoodie. The spikes then seemed to have gone straight back into it's back and the hunter fell to the ground dead.

He was intrigued by this. What were those spikes? What was this person?

A common infected ran to it and a white thing came from the persons arm, it resembled a blade and was covered in its blood.

The person sliced the common infected head off with no problem and there was then nothing left but dead infected surrounding it.

The hunter was beginning to feel a bit of fear towards it, the thing didn't have a scratch on it! the creature then began walking towards the corner but stopped and spoke in a soft timid voice. _"You can come out now, hunter, I know your there." _The voice sounded like a females, so the hunter assumed it was a female.

Crawling out from the corner the hunter narrowed his eyes at the being in front of him, _"What are you?" _he said slowly.

The hunter could see her eyes, they were a deep blue hue. She went to sit on a dumpster and sighed. _"I…..I honestly don't know anymore." _She sighed. This confused the hunter. Why wouldn't she know what she was? _"I don't know if I'm an Infected, or what…." _She added.

The hunter stared at her his eyes telling her to explain. She took a deep breath and talked again. _"This woman…..she….she wanted to make a new infected…one that is more powerful then all the other infected combined….so she took DNA samples from each infected to make a serum, she then placed it in me in hopes of creating an infected that could destroy the other infected and her enemies….well I'm the fail experiment." _She said. _"She wont be making any more though, I killed her."_

That explained some of it, so she was a cross between an infected and survivor….but what were those spikes? The hunter thought and decided to ask.

"…_.Those are my bones…" _She said gaining a incredulous look from the hunter. _"Part of what the mutation did to me, I can heal quickly, my bones can take any shape needed and grow or shrink, they are supper hard to a point that they are almost indestructible, but a tank could break them if he really tried." _She added. _"I was giving also your kind, the hunters, sense of awareness, and strength of your lower body, the tanks strength in upper body, a chargers speed, and well more abilities I believe but I haven't discovered yet." _She finished.

"_What's your name?" _The hunter asked. She smiled.

"_The one who created me called me Shredder, then changed it to Spike, both names suck though, I prefer my birth name." _she said. _"Chrona. That is my name." _She said.

The hunter laughed. _"Shredder and Spike are awful names." _He laughed and this brought out a quit giggle from Chrona. _"I a hunter by the way." _He said and Chrona frowned and her eyes were covered by the hood again.

"_You need a different name, Hunter is a classification, not a name." _She pointed out.

"_And you NEED a classification." _Hunter pointed out and smirked. _"We get me a name and you a classification, that sound fair?" _he asked and Chrona smiled.

"_deal." _She said and paused. _"Does…. Does this make us friends?" _ She asked and hunter paused, he'd never really thought of it, but, they were sitting here talking like old friends. Why not? _"Sure." _He said.

Chrona smiled and it turned into a grin. "Well," She said though Hunter didn't understand what she was saying. "We have to find new outfits for both of us since our clothes are ripped up badly." She said and grabbed Hunters wrist and began running dragging the struggling infected with her.

"How much longer until we get there?" Liz groaned.

"Just a bit longer." Kid said. the three meisters and there weapons were currently heading to Medusas lab to look for any clues on to where the infected she made could have gone and or any weaknesses, -and to find Chrona, which is Kid and Makas main priority- and to destroy it.

So far they were having a hard time getting to the lab as every hour they run into infected. We were all tired and hoping to get to Medusa lab soon because she would probably have food there.

"I can take down this new infected easily!" Blackstar bragged. "I will surpass god! So a messily infected won't be much trouble." Blackstar laughed as they walked.

"Shut up idiot!" Maka snapped, she was getting cranky from the heat, constant infected jumping up out of no where, and worry for Chrona.

"Hey…guys…" Tsubaki began wearily, trying to get the others attention. "I think I see it." She said. That got every ones attention all right. Seconds after she said that everyone was yelling at her to say where. "O-Over there…" She said pointing right in front of them, true, not even 280 yards away.

"WE MADE IT!" Everyone cheered with no energy.

"Come on! We mustn't slack off!" Kid said, he was already reenergized and was already walking proudly to the lab. Maka, whom also magically became full of energy again ran after him.

Everyone dragged themselves after the two.

Upon reaching the lab they had to fight off a Witch before entering it. They killed the infected easily and when entering the lab they were shocked that it looked like a hurricane struck it.

There were deep slices in random places. Broken glass, ripped up furniture. As the gang moved down the hall they came to a steel door, it was opened halfway. Everyone was a bit worried something might be in it until Blackstar just waltzed in there like he owned the place.

We all followed after him and were shocked at the condition of the room. At least it looked like a room.

There was a bed in the corner, and a dresser in the other corner. The room also had deep cuts which was surprising since the entire room was made out of metal and the cuts were pretty deep and wide.

Whatever made them must have been strong.

"This was either the infecteds room, or Chronas." Kid mumbled quietly. "I sure do hope it was Chronas because at least this looks like it would be comfortable." He added.

"I don't think the….monster she made…is here." Maka said noting that the new Infected wasn't anywhere in the building. "We might as well look for anything that can help us." She said.

"Maka, it might have destroyed anything that had to do with it." Tsubaki began." From what the video diary said, it's not like the others, it actually is very intelligent." Tsubaki said. "It might have known someone might come here."

Maka sighed. "Your right Tsubaki, but still, we might find something useful." She said and began looking among some on Medusas files, which were in fact shredded.

"Maybe we should call this guy the Paper Shredder." Blackstar laughed as he picked up more pieces of shredded paper.

"How are you so sure it's a guy, it could be a girl;" Patty pointed out as she began making an origami giraffe.

"Come on guys I don't think the gender of this menace matters much." Kid said dully as he examined the room, trying to not freak out at the asymmetry. "Either way we will defeat this monster whether it be male or female, child or adult." Kid said as everyone agreed. "But…" He muttered loud enough for everyone to hear him.

"What?" Maka asked curiously.

"IT COULD HAVE DESTROYED THIS PLACE IN A SYMMETRICAL FASHION!" Kid wailed dropping to his feet and crying. Everyone just stared at him in annoyance.

The girl, Chrona, dragged the hunter into a large building. The hunter was reluctant to go in the building when the doors were opening with no one touching them, it was suspicious and kind of scary.

"_Oh come on Hunter!" _Chrona sighed in exasperation. _"There just automatic doors! They are SUPPOSED to open like that." _She groaned dragging the struggling hunter towards the doors.

The hunter was no match against her physical strength, she was pulling him with out any effort! Hell! She wasn't even TRYING to pull him towards the door! The hunter much to his dislike couldn't even fight back, every time he clawed her, she didn't even wince! The wounds just automatically began to heal quickly!

She yanked him into the building and the hunter was surprised to see a hallway that had more glass doors and windows showing what was on the other side. Each room was filled with strange things, there was a bunch of them with clothes in them and there was a second floor and a fountain in the big room they were in.

"_Welcome to the Mall." _Chrona smiled and headed off somewhere. _"Stay there. I'll be right back." _She said and vanished.

The hunter did as said and a few minutes later loud noises filled the building.

Chrona reappeared again grinning. _"This is called music." _ She explained answering his silent question, suddenly she started singing along with the music so he understood it. _"Faking falls. Stop and stall. Take it all back. 'Cause I'm taking mine. I'm taking mine." _She sang, she then told him the song was Street Fighter by Sick Puppies.

She then dragged the hunter to one of the clothing stores and shoved him into an area that had some sweatshirts in it. She took a few and told him to pick some too. The hunter grabbed a black one and a navy blue one. She had him grab some new pants to and shoved him towards a room she said was a dressing room and told him to go in there and change into his new outfits.

After her judging each outfit she said that he looked like a god in the dark grey hoodie and the camouflage pants. She then went in the other one and began to get into her new outfit.

After another ten minutes The hunter and her both agreed on the black hoodie and the dark blue jeans. After running round grabbing random articles of clothing Chrona led them to another area that was filled with the a strange mouthwatering smell.

"_what do you wanna eat? That isn't a survivor?" _Chrona asked. Hunter stared at her confused. Chrona just sighed. _"I'll get us something then." _She said and went to one of the little rooms and came back out ten minutes later with something that was a pale brown and a dark brown, the dark one smelled delicious. _"There called cheeseburgers." _Chrona informed taking a bite out of hers.

"_Hey, Chrona,_" The hunter started to get the strange infected in front of him attention. _"I think I found a name for you." _He said with a sly smirk.

This got the undivided attention of her. _"What is it?" _She asked excitedly.

The hunter smirked at her anticipation. _"It suits you very well." _He began to make her wait longer. _"Its perfect for you." _He added with a chuckle as he took a bite out of his cheeseburger.

"_Come on Hunter! What is it?" _Chrona whined.

"_You sure are excited to know what it is." _The Hunter said. _"But if you must know it's" _He began an amused look in his eyes at her excitement. _"Bones." _He said.

Chrona tilted her head to the side. _"Bones?" _She asked curiously.

"_It suits you perfect, you attack using your bones that become weapons. So why not Bones?" _He said smiling.

Chrona smiled. _"That makes a lot of sense! I also thought of a name for you too!" _She said smiling. "_Elijah" _She said smiling. _"Eli for short." _She said.

"_Elijah? Eli?" _The hunter asked and smiled. _"I like it, has a nice ring to it." _He said.

"_Are we officially a team now? Friends now?" _Chrona asked Elijah.

"_Friends? Team?" _Elijah asked surprised and Chronas face dropped. _"Of course we are!" _He said and Chrona smiled.

**Well the hunter has a name, and you know who the new infected is and now it has it's own classification name! I like the name Bones, think it has a nice ring to it! Well I don't think it is much of a surprise who the new infected is. I will be working on my AsuraXMaka story next for those wanting to know.**

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Remember, the hunters name is Elijah**_

_**Warning: OOC Crona**_

_**Elijah's pov **_

"_Oh a hunting we shall go, a hunting we shall go. Hi ho a merry ho a hunting we shall go." _Bones, (Crona as she preferred to be called) sung as she skipped around me, she already had rips in her outfit from her bones coming out to do attacks.

"_What are you doing?" _I asked.

"_It's sort of like a song, you should singing, it matches you perfectly, you ARE a hunter after all." _Crona said as she skipped around me.

"_It's cold." _I commented as they walked.

"_I guess your right…" _Crona said quietly as she quit skipping and walked calmly beside me. She said something in the Survivors language that I didn't understand.

"_Whatcha saying?" _I asked. I really needed to learn there language because most of the time that's what Bo- Crona speaks.

Damn I really needed to get used to calling her Crona, but Bones is a better name!

"_Oh, I was just commenting to myself on how I wished it was warmer out." _She said.

_**Kids pov.**_

"Crona can't be dead!" Maka yelled as we walked through a city.

It was oddly silent in the city, not a single infected seen, even after Blackstar set off three car alarms at once not once had they seen a horde. They saw a few random infected now and again but nothing too dangerous.

"Yeah but she's been missing for like- Whoa.." Blackstar trailed off at the heap of dead infected strewn everywhere. Everyone stared in surprise, it was like someone went on a killing spree. Maybe they stumbled upon a group of survivors.

As Kid examined one closer he saw the wounds were not from any weapon he'd seen before, no knife wounds, no bullet holes, not even a wound that looked like it was from a pipe or something. All wounds though were as though something pierced through them. Reaching into his backpack within seconds he had the area looking like a forensic lab. He examined all the wounds and pulled something hard and white from one of the wounds. Using a microscope he pulled from his bag he examined it closer.

"Uh, Kid, is this really the time to be doing this?" Liz asked irritated and amazed by how quickly everything was set up.

Kid ignored her and saw a small liquid on the ground, possible two or three drops of something black. Taking a Q-tip and swabbing up the liquid he put it on a microscope glass and examined it also. "the white thing is a chip from a bone…the black thing…I think it's Black Blood." Kid said the last part slowly.

"This….This could mean Cronas still alive!" Maka said happily and Kid and Maka hugged each other in joy that their Crona could still be alive.

"Crona! She's alive! Oh! What a glorious day! We know she was here!" Kid cried out in joy. Maka nodded vigorously in agreement and equal joy.

"wow…" Soul and Blackstar said in unison at the two meisters behavior.

_**No ones pov.**_

_**With Elijah and Crona.**_

"_Calm down Elijah…it's just a bath!" _Crona said dragging Elijah to a bathtub. She had managed to get his hoodies off and had the tub filled with warm water. Where were they you ask? They were in some kind of spa in an infectedless deserted town. _"Do NOT make me hurt you Eli." _Crona said as she managed to get the flailing hunter in the tub.

"_No! Get me out of here!" _Elijah screamed trying to get out but Cronas strength was too much and she was able to keep him in the tub easily. Crona rolled up her pants legs and got in the tub with him and grabbed a bard of soap and a washcloth as she began getting the clothe all soapy and began scrubbing down his blood stained and dirt encrusted body.

Elijah continued flailing trying to get out of the grip of the man-made infected that was frighteningly stronger then the Tanks. She just continued to scrub roughly leaving his skin little red marks from how hard she scrubbed ins some places. _"this would be a lot less painful if you would just hold still Elijah!" _She scolded as she dumped water on him washing away some of the soap so she could inspect his shoulder. She scrubbed some more getting the rest of the blood off his shoulder and moved to his arm. _"how did you get blood and dirt on your body when wearing a hoodies?" _She asked.

"_Like I know! Now stop! Gah!"_ Elijah yelped as she scrubbed some more, after fifteen minutes she managed to get his upper body scrubbed.

"_I am so not washing below your waist." _She said as she poured some mater on his hair and dumped some shampoo on her hands. _"Keep your eyes clenched shut and don't move or you'll get this in your eyes and that burns." _She said as she began scrubbing his hair Elijah growled a bit and did as she said as he learned she was right about it burning when you get shampoo in your eyes.

Crona rinsed the rest of the shampoo out of his hair and got out of the tub and yanked him out too.

Elijah let out a yelp as he hit the ground. He looked up at Crona only to regret it; a brilliant light filled her eyes as the surroundings seemed to disappear into darkness. Crona grinned evilly. _"time to dry of, Elijah." _She said happily. Elijah, sensing danger, did what most hunters would do in this situation, bolted to the door in sheer fear. _"that's no use." _Crona said before tackling him. She sure could jump like a hunter, then again, some hunter genes _were_ in her. She began rubbing his hair with the towel and then his skin.

After fifteen minutes the hunter was fully dry.

"_there! Don't you feel so much better now?" _Crona asked.

"_My skin burns….my hair feels so light….and that scent is torture!"_ Elijah wailed as he sulked in a corner. Crona just laughed.

"Oh, this is just fun…I just wish Ragnarok could see this.." She said even though Elijah couldn't understand a word she had just said. _"Anyways…" _Crona said picking Elijah up by the arm. _"Hunters not allowed in!" _She said tossing Elijah out of the room.

After another fifteen minutes she walked out of the room dry and clean. "_That was refreshing._" She said smiling as she put on her boots.

Suddenly she seemed to change, in a bad way just by how she spoke. _"We've got a long trip ahead of us, my little Hunter." _She said, the way she said that made Elijah a little scared, okay, screw the _little_ part, how she said it made Eli REALLY scared. Crona smiled innocently and petted Elijah as if he were a _dog_!

Elijah just growled. _"Watch it Bones! I might just bite your hand off!" _He warned and Crona laughed.

"_As if you could! You wouldn't even make it past my blood vessels!" _Crona said grinning. _"Black blood, is VERY hard to pierce through, and the bones that even a tank can't break~! You'd die in a second if you bite my hand." _Crona said shrugging. Elijah growled knowing she was right.

Why? Why did he have to be with such deadly partner? Then again it was probably a GOOD THING he was on her side, he's seen what she does to other infected and it isn't pretty.

…

**I hope you all liked this! I enjoyed typing it. There may be grammar mistakes but I don't think any words were misspelled.**

**Four pages~ well technically three full pages, this just barely made it to page four.**

**Please review**


	4. survivors guns and Tanks oh my!

**Welcome back! This is the only fanfiction of mine that I had some inspiration on. So I deeply apologize for the lack of updates. Anyways I have some good ideas for later in this fanfiction aaaaaaaaand.**

**Our deeply beloved (Deeply hated) Co-author Yuki got an Xbox AND L4d (The fucking bastard better share!) So three cheers for Yuki!**

**Yuki: I can read this you know….-_-**

**Dino: Then that's good.**

**Colron: hn…**

**Chronas pov**

I was matching down the road of… I think this town was called Riverdale or something along those lines. Anyways, I was marching along the road, Elijah behind me.

"_Why so jumpy? My little hunter?" _I giggled a bit. I loved to tease him and call him things like my little hunter. It was cute how he reacted so fiercely yet liking the slight possessive note that it may have.

Elijah glanced up. _"No reason." _He said quietly and glanced down. _"You're really smart, you know?" _He asked me. His tone sounded like he was trying to get to a certain topic and that he was just using this as a way to start a conversation that might lead to an opening for him to ask.

"Strange." I mumbled to myself then spoke to him. _"Yeah, I wasn't all that bright before the mutation because of Medusa, the woman who did this to me, never taught me anything." _I said. _"But, I guess the mutation and all the other stuff just made me smarter or something along those lines."_

Elijah nodded. _"The… what do the Survivors call what happened to us?" _he asked.

I thought a moment. _"The Infection, or Green Flu as some call it." _I said as we passed by a wall that had writing saying '_GOD IS DEAD' _on it. It was kind of depressing but I understood why someone would put it there.

It seemed now that with the zombie apocalypse that there was no God looking out for those Survivors.

I know that was with my case when I turned.

But, I couldn't shake the odd feeling that there was a god looking out for me. Not God, but something like a minor god or something. I felt like there was one looking out for everyone. So….maybe the graffiti was wrong.

We leapt onto a building. I stopped. _"Hey, Eli, stop a moment." _I said and Elijah glanced at me and waited. I gestured for him to be quiet. I could hear Survivors.

I walked to the edge of the building and jumped off it but grabbed the ledge with one hand as I hid in the shadows. Elijah did the same. There were four Survivors, heavily armed, walking down the street. A growl started to form from Elijah but I stopped him before they heard him.

"_I'm going to go check them out." _I whispered. Elijah gave me a shocked expression.

"_Are you insane! You're an Infected! They'll shoot you on sight!" _He said.

I grinned as I jumped onto the roof and pulled my hoodie off and wrapped it around my waist. My shirt had holes and rips in it but I could claim that to attacks and what not. _"But I look like a survivor, remember?" _ It was true, the Infection hadn't changed my appearance or how I spoke at all, I still looked and sounded like a Survivor.

"_I'll be back real quick. If you see anything that you think the Survivors can't handle, screech as loud as you can but stay hidden." _I said as I leapt off the building into an ally just down the street behind the Survivors. I could feel Elijah watching me. There was a rifle on the ground, some ammo, pain killers and a flashlight on the ground by what looked to be a dead survivor. _Perfect~!_ I grinned picking them up.

I then raced out of the alley and shot a nearby Common Infected who was in the shadows of a truck just coming out. I could tell that it was about to attack the four Survivors from behind judging by the angle it was running at.

The four jumped back in surprise, obviously they had not noticed that the Infected. How sad.

They had there guns aimed at me thinking I was an Infected probably not noticing how I saved them.

"DON'T SHOOT!" I yelled in my best mock terror. "I'm not an infected!" I yelled. They lowered there guns as I got closer.

"Hey, its just a kid." One guy said. He looked like a biker guy, there was also a older guy and a guy who was dressed for work in a tie and white shirt. Then there was a girl who was the youngest looking of the group.

I slowed down and pretended to try and catch my breath. "I…found more Survivors…finally." I muttered to myself loud enough that they could probably hear me.

The girl walked over. "Hey, kid, what's your name?" She asked.

I glanced up. "Chrona." I said. "who are you guys?" I asked trying to sound timid.

"I'm Zoey." The girl said. "That's Bill, Louis, and Francis." She said. "You part of a group of Survivors?" She asked probably curious as to how someone of my age could have survived.

"Y-yeah, but they got killed." I said. Zoey and the others looked sad, probably pitying me for having to witness the deaths of my 'team' at such a young age.

"How'd they die?" Francis asked.

I started searching names and stories in my head. "Buck, our best rifleman, he was killed by a Tank a week ago." I said. "Jimmy, our close range shooter, got vomited by a Boomer and the horde overtook him." My tone had went to very depressed as I told them. "And….Elijah, he was the team leader…my brother….He was pushing me up a ladder so we could get to higher ground, a Smoker grabbed him and he got dragged to close to a Witch and…..he got killed. I…I couldn't get a good shot at the Smoker…" I said as tears fell.

I probably had won the pity of the group. Bill glanced at me. "You look pretty worn out. Why don't you come join us?" He asked.

I was surprised. From what I could remember, Survivors were usually selfish and only took what they gained from. As far as he knew I was useless yet here he was asking me to join.

"Yeah. We're almost to a safe house, why not come along with us." Zoey said.

I thought a moment. I might as well, I could stay with them a while, have Eli follow from a distance, screech the alarm, and then fake a death, maybe I could let a Tank maul me. I was on pretty good terms with some of them. They were dumb but loved to let there endless rage out on killing anything. Maybe have it throw me over a the ledge of a building, I could use my spikes to slow down the fall on the building but hold off the healing with the bones long enough for some blood to pour out to look like I was dead…yeah that could work.

"Sure, it's better then just wandering around waiting for a horde to attack and ki-" I was cut off when I hear a very loud screech from Elijah.

Followed by very loud thumps and the sound of an angry roar.

Shit…

A Tank.

I was screwed at this point, I didn't know how to handle a gun! I could kill a Tank easily, but I couldn't show I was an Infected around them and kill it off! They would kill me! Well probably not, but I finally get to speak to Survivors and I don't want to scare them off immediately!

"TANK!" Bill shouted just as the Tank came in view. They began shooting at it and keeping a distance from it.

I began to shoot at it missing half the time. Guns were harder to use then they looked.

Before I knew it I had to reload.

I began digging in my ammo bag not knowing which bullets to use. After finally finding the right bullets I messily tried to put them in and shoot.

Again, guns were harder to use then they looked.

My rifle was jammed.

And the Tank was coming right towards me.

And the other Survivors were behind it shooting.

"RUN CHRONA RUN!" Zoey yelled.

I heard a loud screech. _"CHRONA!" _Elijah yelled as he leapt at me and tacked me, only to pick me up and leap me out of the Tanks path just as it slammed it's fist right where I was just seconds ago.

Elijah leapt on the ground.

….in a very bad looking position judging by how the others reacted.

"HUNTER HAS CHRONA!" Bill yelled and began shooting at Elijah.

_Shit!_ I thought and did the first thing that came to my mind.

Protect my friend.

I leapt between Elijah and the Survivors, my the bones in my legs and arms shooting out and spreading out making a makeshift shield as I crouched down. "SHOOT THE TANK NOT ELI!" I yelled at them. How could they forget the Tank?

Apparently easily if the Tank was charging at them.

"What, the hell?" Louis yelled seeing my bones become a shield.

"_Morons!" _Eli and I said as the Tank picked up a car. _"SHIT!" _We yelled as it through it at the Survivors.

With a tremendous leap I landed right in the cars path and caught it being pushed back a bit by the force and the unprepared catch. "Oof!" I said as my breath left my lungs.

A rock was thrown hitting my face.

I saw a trickle of black blood trail down my nose.

Now, I was pissed.

"Okay, Mr. Tank." I said and repeated what I said in the Infected language so he could understand, I said what I said then so both Survivors and Infected could understand. "Now, your dead." I said my voice a threatening growl. "First, you attack my new friends, these nice Survivors. Then you attack me when you KNOW I can kick your ass. Then you hurl a car at the survivors when they were not focusing on you? And now look! My nose is broken thanks to your stupidity!" I said, each sentence I took a step towards him, each step I took I left a dent on the street.

Even the Tank looked nervous which was new judging there stupidity. I was now just a foot away from him. "You. Are. Dead." I said and made a screech as I tacked it knocking it over.

I let out more screeches as Elijah, Zoey, Bill, Francis, and Louis watched in shock and horror as I mauled the not so innocent Tank.

Guts splattered everywhere, blood sprayed up, entrails were everywhere. I didn't stop till the Tank was good and dead. Smirking I got off it and looked myself over.

"Awwwww my shirt is all filthy now…" I said.

"_What's wrong?" _Elijah asked.

I glanced at him. _"Eli! My favorite shirt is ruined now! I'll never get these stomach acid stains out!" _I whined.

"that was badass." Francis said.

Zoey looked at me frightened. "What…are you?" She asked. "Are you a new Special Infected?"

I shook my head. "Not exactly." I said. "and DON'T shoot the Hunter, he's my friend and so are you so he wont attack." I said and began to explain to them what I was. I got a lot of jaw drops during the story and 'no way's' too. When I was finished Everyone but Elijah were shocked.

Elijah because he had no idea what I said.

"So, your mother was a real live witch with the magic and everything?" Bill asked, I nodded. "And your blood is black and you used to be a meister working for the DWMA and your blood was your weapon partner until you became this…..Bones?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I can still use all the attacks." I said as I summoned Ragnaroks sword form. It disappeared soon after.

"So…let's go in the safe house until we get attacked by a horde or something." I said cheerfully.

"One more question." Zoey asked.

I blinked at her motioning her to ask away.

"That story, about the other survivors." She said. "Was that a lie?"

I frowned. "Not exactly, I was a part of it. They accepted what I was and they really did die that way, just not at the time I mentioned. They all got killed the same day by endless hordes thanks to two boomers and a lot of car alarms." I said.

They nodded.

As we walked into the safe house, Zoey broke the awkward silence.

Coughing a bit she spoke. "We only knew you for what, five minutes and you consider us friends. You are very trusting." She said.

"Not really." I said.

Elijah glared at me. _"what are you guys talking about? Can't you guys just speak Infected already!" _He growled.

I rolled my eyes. _"Sorry, but you're the only one here who doesn't speak English anymore. You need to relearn it." _ I said

Elijah glared, I glared back.

The Survivors backed away wary on a possible fight.

Crona snapped something at Elijah and he made a VERY loud screech that probably echoed all around town.

XxXx

Kid glanced around. "So, where are we?" He asked.

"Fairfield." Maka responded as she read the map, there were common infected wandering around, a few, not a lot and _clearly_ not paying any attention to the team.

The town was a wasteland! It's asymmetry irritated Kid to no ends! The only thing keeping him in check was that they found evidence that Crona could possible be here thanks to some black blood smeared on a broken window. Not a lot, just amount signifying that Crona might have been coming out of the window and got a cut.

Blackstar killed a common infected that was getting to close with ease. "Hey, what's that?" He asked upon seeing some graffiti saying '_GOD IS DEAD' _ on the wall. "Heh, looks like some people think that the Great ME is dead! And I guess they must think Lord Death and Kid might be dead too, I suppose, but they probably all assumed immediately that the Great Blackstar! God of All was dead thanks to my absence." He smirked.

Kid and Maka rolled there eyes at his arrogance as they climbed a ladder up onto the top of an apartment building to get a better view of the city.

_How annoying. _They thought as they climbed as Blackstar continued to brag.

When they got to the top they had a clear view of Mercy Hospital and a bunch of Common Infected wandering around.

"I wonder if Crona is still in this town, or that new Infected Medusa made." Maka said.

Kid glanced around there were dead Common Infected and a dead Tank around along with some bullets. _Survivors must have passed through._ He thought, no doubt they were heading to Mercy Hospital to get rescued by the military.

"If Crona is here…. We find her and save her." He said.

A Hunters screech could be heard off in the distance.

"We have not, come all this way, to fail." Kid said.

XxXx

**Of course the Hunters screech was, if you didn't guess already, Elijahs from the ending sentence before it switched over to Kid and the gang.**

**The last sentence was inspired by something Nick said.**

**I hope you all enjoyed, please review and check out my fanfiction Race For The Scythe Of Time.**

**I will try to update another fanfiction soon. Depends on which one I get an idea for first. Any suggestions?**


End file.
